There have been numerous books, films, tapes, and mechanical devices provided in the prior art, in addition to the coaching of golf professionals and amateurs for teaching the proper swing of a golf club to attain maximum distance or accuracy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,329 to Wallace, et al of Dec. 4, 1934, a mechanical figure, or robot, combined with an oblique display panel, is provided with movable arms which exemplify the various positions of a golfers arms, wrists, and club in slowly swinging through a perfect golf club stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,006 to Ridill of Feb. 20, 1980 suggests a training device for golfers consisting of an elongated coil spring connecting the wrist to the foot of the golfer.
A long rigid rod extends between the crooks of the elbows, and across the back as the player swings the rod as a simulated golf club in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,244 to Triparo, et al of Nov. 5, 1963.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,583 to Oppenheimer of July 27, 1971, FIG. 8, the lower end of a rigid rod is pivotally attached at an angle below the grip to the club and extends upwardly to a shoulder harness there being a swivel joint in the assembly.